


Only You

by Silvaimagery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: : established pack, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, finding The One, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Scott became the only one who could save him and weirder still was that he was perfectly fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my sister Immortal33, have a wonderful birthday!

Scott POV

“Jackson, stop!”

We watch as Lydia stands in front of Jackson.

Stiles moves to help her but I hold him back.

He looks at me before looking back at Lydia and Jackson.

Jackson stops in front of her.

He looks like he’s going to slash her with his claws when she holds up the key in front of her.

We watch as he starts to turn back before the Kanima takes over again.

“Lydia!” Stiles shouts.

I grab her and push her aside, the Kanima claws barely missing us.

We fall to the floor and watch as Peter and Derek sink their claws into the Kanima.

He struggles before lying still, caught between them.

Lydia struggles against me.

Peter and Derek finally let the Kanima go.

He sways on his feet before falling to the cold concrete floor.

He changes back into Jackson.

Lydia shoves me aside and I let her.

She rushes over to Jackosn.

“Jackson, I love you! Please.”

Jackson gasps for breath and I see him open his eyes.

He touches her face.

“I’m sorry. For everything.”

Lydia cries.

“No, Jackson. You’re going to be okay. Help him!” She shouts at us.

A cold feeling settles in the pit of my stomach.

I look at Stiles.

He looks back at me, tears streaming down his bruised face.

I look back at Jackson.

He lies completely still on the floor, Lydia pulling him close.

“Jackson!” She shouts. “I love you, I love you. Please come back to me.”

I take in a shuddering breath before shuffling close.

I put a hand on Lydia’s shoulder but she shrugs it off.

“Scott.” Allison says.

I look down at Jackson’s lifeless body and I feel like I’m about to get an asthma attack.

I kneel down and touch his arm.

“Jackson.” I whisper.

Lydia stares at me.

“Scott.” Stiles says moving closer. “We have to call someone, we have to do something. We can’t just leave him here and there is no way I can explain this to my dad.”

I ignore him.

I move my hand over Jackson’s chest.

I lean over him.

“Jackson.” I whisper again.

I can feel something happening.

There is this pull inside of me, flowing towards Jackson.

I lean closer to him.

“What are you doing?” Lydia shrieks at me.

“Shut up! Just let me try something.” I snap at her.

She stares back at me.

I concentrate on Jackson.

I can hear the others shuffling closer.

I press my ear against his chest trying to listen for a heartbeat.

There is none, not even the faintest thump.

I place my hands on his shoulders.

“Jackson, wake up.” I watch his pale face. “Please.”

For a second I feel like he took a breath.

I stare down at his chest.

“Jackson?” I say leaning in.

“Scott?” Allison says.

I close my eyes.

I lean my forehead against his.

I didn’t know what I was doing, I just felt like my body was moving of its own volition.

“Please Jackson, wake up. Just wake up.” I whisper against his mouth.

“Uhh, Scott?” Stiles asks.

I take a deep breath before fully touching our lips together.

I move my head back and stare down at him.

Jackson takes a deep gulping breath before opening his eyes.

They glow bright blue and his face transforms into that of a wolf.

He stares at me.

“Jackson.” Lydia says pushing me aside.

She hugs him.

His wolf form fades until it’s just him.

Jackson stares at me over her shoulder.

I move back.

Stiles claps a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him.

Over his shoulder I can see Allison staring at me.

“Hey, you saved him. Good job man.” Stiles smiles at me.

“Yeah.” I say.

“Come by the house tomorrow.” Derek tells Jackson.

“Alright.” Jackson says with a nod.

Derek and Peter walk out together.

I knew I had to apologize to Derek for keeping my plan from him and I had to apologize to Stiles. But right now all I could focus on was Jackson.

Lydia helps him get to his feet.

Stiles moves to the Jeep and brings over a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

“Good thing he’s conscious this time. Getting all close and personal that one time was enough to scar me for life.” He says.

I laugh.

He walks over and hands Jackson the clothes.

Jackson takes it with a nod.

He gets dressed and Lydia helps him into the Jeep.

Allison and her father leave.

Isaac walks over to us.

“What now?” He asks.

I look at Jackson.

“I don’t know.” I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson POV

Stiles dropped me off at home, Lydia following me out of the car.

“I’m staying here with you tonight.” She says. “Thanks Stiles.” She smiles at him.

“No problem.” He says.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

He looks surprised for a moment before nodding.

“If you need anything, give me a call.” He offers.

I nod and Lydia helps me walk to the front door.

My body feels all shaky.

Her small hand holds on to my arm.

She opens the front door and I walk in.

“Jackson, is that you?” Mom calls from the living room.

“Yes.”

I walk over to the stair case.

By the time I reach the top, I’m shaking and sweating.

When we get to my room, I let myself fall on the bed.

I hear Lydia moving about the room.

She walks over to me, her face appearing in my line of sight.

“I brought you some water.”

I sit up against the headboard.

“Thanks.” I say reaching for the glass of water.

I take small sips before setting the glass aside.

I lie back down and close my eyes.

“So are we going to talk about what happened?”

I sigh.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that Scott brought you back to life like some sort of werewolf sleeping beauty.”

A small laugh escapes me.

“Jackson.”

I turn my head to look at her.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I just remember feeling this anger and it was something that I couldn’t control, no matter how hard I fought. Then nothing until I woke up. I felt something calling to me.”

She sighs and sits on the bed next to me.

“I thought my love was supposed to bring you back.”

“I do love you Lydia. I always will, but we both know that it’s not the same anymore.”

“Yeah, I know. Now you have Scott.”

I smile.

“It was a one-time thing. There is nothing happening between McCall and me.”

“It’s not what it looked like from where I was standing and I was standing pretty damn close.”

“Lydia.”

She sighs.

“Yeah, I know. And if we’re being honest here, then I guess I don’t love you the same way I did. You will always be my first love but it’s just not there anymore. Not since this whole mess started.”

“Yeah.”

“So what happens now?”

“I guess I have to learn how to be a wolf.”

“So are you going to accept Derek as your Alpha?”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice. He is the only one who can show me all I need to know.”

“What are you going to do about the restraining order you have against Stiles and Scott?”

“Well he did save my life and Stiles was kind enough to give me something to cover my decency.”

She snorts.

“What decency?”

I lift an eyebrow at her and she smiles.

“I’m going to talk to my dad tomorrow and have him drop the restraining order. They were just trying to help me.”

I yawn.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll stay right here in case you need me.”

“Okay.”

I roll onto my side and close my eyes.

I feel the bed move as Lydia makes herself comfortable.

I sigh.

*****************

In the morning, Lydia calls her mom to pick her up and I talk to my dad about the whole restraining order thing.

He wasn’t too happy about it but he said he’d take care of it.

I take the day off from school and go over to the run down Hale house.

Derek is there with Peter.

I get out of my car.

“Jackson.” Peter smiles.

I ignore him.

“Why aren’t you in school?” Derek asks.

“I took the day off.”

“You shouldn’t skip school, it attracts attention and you have to be careful about that now. It’s not just about you anymore.”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

He walks down the porch towards me.

“First thing you have to learn is how to control the shift.”

“How do I do that?”

“You need an anchor.”

“How do I find one?”

“Well, I would have guessed that Lydia would have been your anchor but now I think Scott might be it.”

I look away.

Peter chuckles from the porch.

I glare at him.

“There really is no way to know for sure until you are in that situation. Next time you feel yourself shifting against you will, focus on your anchor’s heartbeat. It will help you calm down. For now let’s practice shifting.”

Derek had me shifting back and forth from human to wolf until I can do it without struggling too much.

Then he had me practice some defense positions.

That wasn’t as hard because I play Lacrosse and I know how to attack and defend.

It was a pretty progressive day.

At two in the afternoon, I left the Hale house and went back home.

I knew my parents would be gone to work still so I had the house to myself.

I showered and then took a nap.

At four in the afternoon I went over to Stiles’ house to return the clothes.

Scott was there.

It was a bit uncomfortable.

I told them about my decision to remove the restraining order.

Stiles invited me to stay for dinner.

I wanted to refuse but I could feel something tugging at me to stay.

I actually felt better with Scott there.

I told them about my day training with Derek and they told me about school and what I had missed.

I left Stiles’ house at around six-thirty and when I got home, Danny was waiting for me.

I wanted to tell him about everything that had happened but I knew I had to ask for Derek’s permission now that I had accepted him as alpha.

I led him into the house and we talked mostly about nothing and he gave me the work I had missed for the day.

“Thanks Danny.” I smile.

“Hey, it’s what friends are for right?”

He left a little while later.

I was in my room watching TV when I hear a tapping at my window.

I walk over and open it up.

Scott climbs into my room.

He shuffles on his feet.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m fine. I just saw you a few hours ago in case you forgot.”

He passes a hand over his head.

“I know but I just wanted to be sure.”

I cross my arms over my chest.

“I’m fine McCall.”

“Okay.”

He moves towards the window.

“Oh yeah, before I forget.”

He turns back towards me.

“What?”

He grabs the back of my neck and kisses me.

Once his lips touch mine, something inside of me clicks into place.

I put my hands on his back and pull him closer.

After a moment he releases me.

I look at him.

He gives me a small smile.

“Sorry. I just needed to do that.”

I swallow.

“Okay.”

I pull him close again.

The second kiss is much better as are the third and the fourth.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott POV

After I leave Jacksons house, I feel much better.

I can’t stop smiling.

When I get home, Allison is waiting for me in my room.

I stop at the doorway.

“Allison.”

“Hey.” She smiles.

I walk into the room and sit at the desk chair.

She stares at me.

“So I actually needed to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

“Is there something going on between you and Jackson?”

I stare at her.

“Sorry. I know it’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t know actually.”

“It’s just that it was really weird how you were able to save him instead of Lydia.” She frowns.

“Yeah, it was a surprise to me too.”

She laughs.

“I’m sure it was.” She smiles.

I smile back at her.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the things I did. I shouldn’t have listened to Gerard. I was just all messed up after my mom died. I’m really sorry Scott.”

“I understand. But I don’t think Derek will be as understanding. We still haven’t heard from Boyd or Erica.”

“My dad said he let them go.”

I nod.

She stands from the bed.

“Anyway, I should get going. I’m sorry and I hope we can still be friends.”

“I would like that.”

She nods and walks out.

My phone beeps with a new text message.

I look at my phone.

I don’t recognize the number but I open up the message.

 

_Just thought you should have my number. And I can’t believe I’m  
actually texting you this but I miss you. Don’t let it go to your head McCall-Jackson ___

__

__I smile down at my phone like an idiot._ _

__I shake my head at myself._ _

__I go take a shower and then have dinner with my mom on her one day off._ _

__She notices my good mood and asks if Allison and I have started dating again._ _

__“No but there might be someone else.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“And who is this mystery lady?”_ _

__“It’s actually not a lady.”_ _

__She frowns._ _

__“It’s not Stiles is it because I know that the two of you are close.”_ _

__“What? No, mom! God, it’s not Stiles okay?”_ _

__“I’m just saying, the two of you spend a lot of time together.”_ _

__“Mom, stop. It’s not Stiles.”_ _

__“Then who?”_ _

__“Jackson.”_ _

__She puts down her fork._ _

__“Jackson. Jackson Whittemore? The boy put out a restraining order against you?”_ _

__“He had it removed.”_ _

__“Oh well then that just makes it all better.”_ _

__I stare down at my plate._ _

__“I’m sorry honey; I didn’t mean to get upset. If you love this boy and he returns your feelings then by all means. Go for it.”_ _

__I smile at her._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__“I still don’t want you having sex though.”_ _

__“Mom.” I say covering my face with my hand._ _

__“What? You would be surprised at the things I see at the hospital. If you really can’t control yourself then at least remember to be safe. Do you still have the condoms you got when you were dating Allison?”_ _

__“Please stop talking.” I whimper._ _

__I could totally die of embarrassment right now._ _

__“You are my son and I want you to be safe. You make sure those condoms aren’t expired. I can get you some new ones if you need.”_ _

__“That’s not necessary. Jackson and I are not having sex. We just realized there was something between us.”_ _

__“Well just keep it that way.”_ _

__I sigh and roll my eyes._ _

__“Yes mom.”_ _

__“Good. Now finish your dinner.”_ _

__“I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”_ _

__She laughs._ _

__************_ _

__The next day at school, Stiles comes and gets me like usual._ _

__“Hey there lover boy.” He greets as I open the door to the Jeep._ _

__“Shut up.” I say getting into the car._ _

__He laughs._ _

__“So.” He says as soon as we’re on the road._ _

__“Please don’t.”_ _

__“I wasn’t going to say anything.”_ _

__“Really? Cause I got the safe sex talk from my mom last night.”_ _

__“Dude.” He winces._ _

__“Yeah. It was bad enough when she gave it to me when she found out I was dating Allison.”_ _

__“Tough luck bro.”_ _

__“Tell me about it.”_ _

__“So did anything happen between you and Jackson? Cause you left my house awfully quick last night.”_ _

__I smile and look away._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“Dude, come on!”_ _

__“We just kissed a little bit.” I mumble._ _

__“Dude! Seriously?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Scott my boy! Way to go, I mean it is with Jackson but still.”_ _

__“Stop.”_ _

__He punches my arm lightly._ _

__“Woo hoo!”_ _

__“Shut up!”_ _

__He parks the car._ _

__“Look.” He says nudging me._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“There’s your boyfriend.”_ _

__I look to our left where Jackson is exiting his Porsche._ _

__I swallow and a sudden heat rushes to my face._ _

__Stiles nudges me and smirks._ _

__“Shut up.” I say lamely as I exit the car._ _

__Stiles laughs and follows me._ _

__“Hey Jackson!” Stiles shouts waving at Jackson._ _

__“Dude.” I hiss._ _

__Jackson makes his way towards us._ _

__“Here comes your boyfriend.”_ _

__I watch Jackson walk towards me, our gaze never leaving each other._ _

__“Hi.” I say once he stands in front of me._ _

__“Hey.” He says._ _

__Stiles practically vibrates next to us._ _

__“Come on.” He says nodding towards the entrance._ _

__I walk next to him, Stiles following behind._ _

__Jackson and my hand brush against each other and I look at him._ _

__He smiles and looks at me out the corner of his eye._ _

__I smile and make my way to my locker._ _

__It was going to be an interesting day for sure._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson POV

 

“Scott.”

I watch from where I’m standing next to Stiles as Argent strolls up next to where Scott is getting his things together at his locker.

She gives him her stupid smile and stands too close.

I clench my hands into fists.

“Down boy.” Stiles says patting me on the shoulder.

“What can she possibly have to say to him?” I ask through clenched teeth.

Scott glances at me and gives me a tiny nod.

I force myself to relax.

I guess Stiles and I were friends now too, which was kind of weird. 

I couldn’t help feeling jealous seeing him with Allison.

She had been his first love, his first heartbreak.

His first everything.

“What is she saying to him?” Stiles whispers to me.

I listen in on their conversation.

“Hey, how are you?” Allison asks Scott.

“I’m fine. You?”

“Great. Well, not great great but you know what I mean. Right?” She laughs.

“Yeah, sure.”

“So I just wanted to make sure that we’re okay. I would really like it if we could stay friends and I would hate for things to be awkward between us.”

“No, yeah. It’s fine.”

“Okay, good.” She smiles again. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

She gives him one last smile before turning and heading towards us.

“Stupid.” I mumble.

“What? What did she want?”

“Nothing. Just making sure they’re still friends.”

“Sure, friends. After she helped her crazy psycho aunt shoot him and Derek. But no yeah, it’s all good.”

I smile.

Allison passes by and smiles at Stiles.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Stiles mumbles with a false cheery smile and a wave.

Scott closes his locker and stares at me.

“So. Are we going to class anytime soon or are we just going to stand around?” Lydia asks walking up.

“No, yeah. Let’s go.” I say turning and leading the way to chemistry.

“You are the only thing in the world that makes Harris bearable.” Stiles tells her.

I walk in and head towards the table where Danny is already seated.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Danny says briefly looking up from his notes.

“Hey.” I say sitting down.

Scott and Stiles sit in the table in front of us, Lydia and Allison sit together.

Isaac comes in and sits down with me and Danny at our table.

I nod at him and he smiles back.

Danny looks at him and then at me.

I ignore him.

Harris comes in and starts his usual boring spiel.

I watch Scott and Allison throw glances at each other.

I look down at my paper for the rest of the class.

When the bell rings, I pick up my stuff and get the hell out of class.

“Jackson.”

I ignore Scott and make my way to the boy’s locker room.

I might seriously lose it if I don’t take a moment.

I pace and concentrate on not shifting.

I figured now would be a good time to put Derek’s teachings to use.

I can hear Scott’s heartbeat, it’s slow and steady and it helps to calm me down.

I splash some water on my face before walking out of the locker room.

I bump into Allison

“Hey.” She smiles.

Rage rises up in me again.

“What have you got to smile about?” I ask her.

The smile slowly leaves her face and she frowns at me.

“I’m sorry?”

“You should be.”

I push past her.

“What has gotten into you?” She asks.

I smile and I turn to look at her.

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing? Your little song and dance, the way you smile at him?”

“I don’t know what-”

“Scott is mine now and you’re crazy if you think I’m going to let a little love sick stupid bitch like you take him from me. You had your chance Argent. Stay away from him or I hope you’re as good a hunter as you say you are. Because I will come for you, and when I catch you,” I smirk. “I will slowly end your pathetic excuse for a life.”

I turn and walk away.

I walk into Economics and take the desk next to Scott.

He turns to look at me and I look back at him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He says.

I can see Stiles staring at us.

“Why not? What do you care?”

“Uhh guys.” Stiles says.

“I care okay?”

“She’s nothing.”

“Jackson.”

I turn to face the front.

I can still see Scott staring at me.

“Just because we’re not together anymore, doesn’t mean that she stopped being my friend.” He says leaning closer.

“She is not your friend!” I slam my fist on the desk.

Everyone in the class turns to look at us.

“Okay. Now that we have established that, how about we get back to Econ?” The coach asks.

I stare down at my desk.

Scott leans towards me.

“Jackson. She is my friend but it won’t affect the way I feel about you. Okay?”

I glare at him.

“What if she doesn’t just want to be your friend?”

He looks away.

I slam my book closed and stand up.

“Class is not dismissed. Sit back down Jackson.” The coach tells me.

“Sorry coach.” I say walking out.

I walk towards my locker.

A hand turns me around.

Scott stares back at me.

“I love you okay? I thought you got that.”

My heart beats faster to hear him say that.

Something inside of me loosens and I can feel my shoulders relaxing.

“How much do you love me?”

He sighs.

“You have to trust me.”

I rub my forehead before looking at him again.

“I won’t stand by and watch her flirt with you.”

“I know.” He smiles. “You wouldn’t be you if you did.”

I nod.

His hand closes around the sleeve of my sweater, tugging me a bit close.

“Go back to class. You need it more than I do.” I tell him.

“What are you going to do?”

I shrug.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably go run a few laps.”

“Stay out of trouble.”

“Please.” I smirk. “Trouble loves me.”

He laughs.

“I’ll see you at lunch?”

“I’ll be there. And you make sure to stay out of trouble. It won’t do our team any good if the co-captain couldn’t make it to a game because he was in detention.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“Get out here McCall.”

He touches my neck, his fingers lightly trailing down towards my collarbone, before turning and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott POV

I watch the entry way to the cafeteria anxiously waiting for Jackson to arrive.

My leg moves restlessly under the table.

Stiles nudges me.

I look at him.

“You might want to try breathing.” He smiles.

I take a deep breath.

Lydia walks over to our table and sets her tray down next to Stiles.

Stiles stares at her, his mouth open.

I smile.

“What?” Lydia asks sitting down.

“Uhh, nothing.” Stiles stutters.

Lydia shrugs and begins to eat her salad.

Stiles slowly continues to eat, never taking his eyes off of her.

I look down at my own lunch and begin to eat my fries.

A tray is set down on the table in front of me and I look up.

Jackson and Danny take a seat across from me.

“Hey.” Danny says.

“Hey Danny.” I say.

Jackson looks at me, a small smile forming on his lips as he eats.

I move my foot, my shoe nudging his.

He moves his leg against mine.

Isaac sits down next to me.

“Hi guys.” He says.

Stiles waves at him.

I watch Allison come into the cafeteria.

Jackson turns to look at what captured my attention.

I look at him.

He looks at me briefly before focusing his attention on his food.

“Allison!” Lydia says waving her over.

Jackson glares at Lydia but she just raises an eyebrow at him and ignores him.

Allison comes over and tentively sits down next to Lydia.

Danny and Isaac start chatting, Jackson joining in once in a while.

Lydia and Allison are talking to each other and I look at Stiles.

He shrugs at me.

“I don’t know dude, I never thought I’d be sitting with Lydia and Jackson.”

I laugh.

Jackson moves his leg against mine and I look at him.

He nods his head towards the exit.

I nod.

We stand up together.

Stiles smirks at me.

I roll my eyes.

Allison looks at us before looking away.

I follow him out the door.

He takes my arm and pulls me into one of the empty classroom.

I feel a thrill run up my spine.

His warm hand touches the back of my neck and I move forward to capture his lips with mine.

I pull him close.

His hand tightens on my neck before moving into my hair. 

I can feel his claws digging into my back.

“Jackson.” I say pushing him back a little.

He rests his forehead against mine and takes deep breaths.

“Sorry.” He says opening his eyes.

I smile.

“Happens to all of us.”

“Not Derek I bet.”

I laugh.

“How do you know?”

He smirks.

“What? You want me to ask? I’m not that stupid.”

I caress the back of his neck.

He moves forward to kiss me again.

“It’s so weird how not weird this feels.”

“Kissing me you mean?”

“Yeah. You were such an asshole.”

He laughs.

“You didn’t secretly have feeling for me back then did you?” I ask.

“Other than wanting you dead? No.”

“Gee thanks.”

He smiles.

“We better get out of here.” I say.

He combs his fingers through my hair.

“Much better.” He murmers, his lips touching my neck.

“Come on.” I say turning away.

His hand moves under my t-shirt.

“Stop it.” I laugh shoving him away.

His eyes glow blue for a moment before he gets it under control.

“Get out of here McCall.” He says.

I put a hand on his chest before turning and walking out of the door.

Stiles is waiting for me in front of my locker.

He wolf whistles at me.

I can feel myself blushing.

“Shut up.” 

I can’t stop smiling.

He flicks my ear.

I shove him away, careful not to hurt him.

He laughs.

“Aren’t you supposed to get to class?” I ask.

“I still have five minutes.” He sing songs.

I groan.

“Come on, did your boyfriend check for tonsillitis?”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Come on! You wouldn’t say anything when you were with Allison which I can kind of understand. But this is Jackson! Good god you’re doing Jackson Whittemore. Dude, what the fuck?”

“I don’t know but it just feels right.”

“You’re getting that dreamy look on your face. I think I’m going to be sick.”

I bump my shoulder against his.

“Come on. I’ll walk you to your class.”

“Ever the gentlewolf.”

I laugh and follow him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why every time it's Scott's turn to tell the story, they always end up making out. So weird;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Jackson POV

Scott came over after school.

I lie back on my bed.

Scott browses through my movie collection.

I roll on my side and turn on the stereo.

“Come over here.” I tell him.

He walks towards me and kneels on the bed.

I look up at his smiling face as he leans over me.

“I was just going to ask what you wanted to do tonight.” He says.

“Take a guess.”

He leans down and touches my lips lightly with his.

I let my eyes close.

“We should do our homework. You’re supposed to be a good influence on me.” He says sitting next to me.

I smile.

“I never agreed to that.”

He laughs and I can hear him rummaging through his backpack.

I sigh and sit up.

“Fine.”

I lean over and nip at the exposed nape of his neck.

He shudders and laughs turning to push me away.

“Stop it, come on.”

I reach for my backpack and take out my books.

I start reading the chapter assigned in English class.

After a moment he sighs and throws his book on the floor.

I frown and look at him.

He climbs on the bed and crawls over to me.

“I thought you wanted to study?”

“I changed my mind.”

I smirk and shut my book, letting it fall to the floor.

He pushes me back on the bed so hard I bounce.

I laugh and pull him over me.

His smiling face regards me.

“It should be weird.”

“Hmm?”

I slip my hands under his t-shirt.

“Being with you, it should be weird.”

“And is it?”

“Nope.”

I lift my head to kiss him.

“Good.”

I touch his lips with mine lightly.

I pull him down over me and he groans.

I scratch down his back and he shudders against me.

I reach down and lift his leg over my thigh so that we can get some friction.

He moves his hips, his hardness pressing against my hip.

I grab his hips and set up a slow pace.

He moans.

I move my lips down his neck, his breath stuttering in his chest.

“I want you.” I say against his throat.

“I want you too.”

I flip us over and his wide eyes stare up at me.

“I just don’t think we should be having sex yet. I don’t want to screw this up.” He says.

I sigh.

“I know.”

He pushes up on his elbows.

“I mean, I’m okay with making out with you.”

I smile and kiss him.

“Me too.”

He smiles back.

“Good.”

I sit down next to him.

“I wouldn’t mine lying here with you either.” 

I laugh.

“Fine with me.”

I turn on the TV and he lies down close next to me.

****************

The next day I waited for Stiles and Scott to get to school.

Once I saw the Jeep arrive, I pushed off from where I was reclining against my car.

Stiles jumps out with his usual hyper flair.

I roll my eyes and walk over to Scott.

He slings his backpack over his shoulder.

“Hey Jackson, how you doing buddy?” Stiles asks.

“Fine.” I say his way.

Scott smiles at me.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey.” I answer.

I can almost hear Stiles rolling his eyes.

I pull him in by an elbow and kiss him.

“So you guys are making it official now then?” Stiles asks.

Scott laughs against my lips.

“I guess we are.” He smiles.

“Fine by me.” I smile back.

“You guys are so damn sappy it’s making me sick.” Stiles says putting a hand on his stomach.

“Shut up.” I say taking Scott’s hand and heading for the school.

Stiles follows next to Scott.

“No seriously, you guys are so sickeningly in love it makes me so sad and nauseous.”

I reach over and smack the back of his head.

“Ow! Hey, don’t hurt the human. I bruise like a peach, just ask Derek.”

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Not like that.” He says blushing.

I smirk.

“Stop it, I didn’t mean it like that!” He shrieks.

Scott laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott POV

Derek sent a text to the pack informing us to meet at the Hale house after school.

“I wonder what it’s about.” Stiles says as we get into the Jeep.

“I don’t know I just hope it’s not bad news.”

“Don’t jinx us.” He says.

I smile.

We arrive at the Hale house, Jackson pulling up behind us.

Lydia and Isaac arrive a few seconds later.

We all walked in to the Hale house which didn’t seemed as run down as it had.

Peter and Derek were already there.

We file in and stand around what once was the living room.

Derek had brought in a couch and a few chairs.

Jackson, Stiles and I sit on the couch while the others sit on the chairs.

Jackson takes my hand.

I feel a bit uncomfortable but no one seems to care.

Lydia looks at our clasped hands then goes back to filing her nails.

Stiles is trying to get some information from Derek to no avail and Isaac was talking to me and Jackson.

I really had no idea what he was talking about.

Finally Derek talks the meeting to order.

“I have some news on Boyd and Erica.” He says with a sigh.

Isaac sits up to attention.

Derek and Peter share a look.

“They came back last night.”

“Where are they?” Stiles asks.

“At my new place. I’ve had Deaton come and look at them. He says they are fine, just exhausted.”

“Did they say where they’ve been?” I ask.

“They got turned around after Argent let them go. They somehow found their way back and followed my scent to the new place.”

“Well, that’s great news right?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah. They are still shaken from what they saw Gerard do to you and what he did to them. They’re going to need some time.” Peter tells us.

Stiles looks a bit remorseful, as if it were his fault.

I squeeze his arm.

He looks at me gratefully.

“So when can we see them?” Isaac asks.

“Give them a few days.” Derek says.

Isaac looks a bit dejected.

I reach over and pat his knee.

Jackson’s hand tightens around mine.

I turn to frown at him.

He doesn’t look at me but his he’s tightening his jaw.

We stay a bit longer before Derek calls an end to the meeting.

Stiles stays behind with Peter, Isaac and Derek.

Lydia says her good-bye’s before getting in her car and driving away.

Jackson leads me to his car.

I get in and watch him walk around to the other side.

He gets in and starts the car.

“We’re a pack now, which means that we’re a family.” I tell him.

“I know that.”

“You can’t be getting angry every time I touch a pack member.”

His hands tighten around the steering wheel.

“I get jealous alright? It’s not something I chose to do; it’s just the way I am.” He snaps.

“I could understand it with Allison, but not with the pack. You have to find a way to control it.”

His nostrils flare.

“Fine.”

The rest of the ride is a bit uncomfortable.

He stops in front of my house.

I look at his profile before opening the car door and getting out.

I make my way up the drive way.

“McCall.”

I turn to look at him standing by the open door of his car.

“I know I’m a jerk but I love you. I know I got issues to work through and I hope you’ll stick with me through it.”

I walk over to him and kiss him.

“I love you too and yes you were being jerk.”

He smiles.

“Thanks.” He says drily.

I kiss him again.

“Oh god, Scott!”

I turn to look at my mom getting out of her car.

“Jesus, could you at least move it inside of the house?”

“Sorry mom.”

She shakes her head.

“Jackson.” She says with a nod.

“Mrs. McCall.”

“Call me Melissa since it looks like we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other. Just not too much I hope.” She says giving us a pointed look.

I groan and drop my head on Jackson’s shoulder.

I can feel him laughing.

“No worries Melissa, we’re not having sex yet.” Jackson says.

“Yet! No, get your ass inside now.” She says tugging the back of my shirt.

“Thanks a lot jerk.” I tell him.

He winks at me before getting in his car.

I watch him drive off not paying attention to what my mom is shrieking in my ear as she pulls me into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson POV

Erica and Boyd came back to school two weeks after they had come back.

They were quiet and a lot more sullen.

They still showed fear in their eyes.

I didn’t know what Gerard did to them in that basement; I just knew I should have killed him when I could. If only he hadn’t been controlling me.

I clench my fists.

If that bastard is still alive I will happily tear out his throat.

Stiles treats them the same way he always did, with jokes and sexual innuendo.

I can see them smile at him in appreciation.

He’s the only one that can drag them out of their lost and scared mood and make them join in the conversation.

No one talks about where they were or what happened the night they left Derek.

I look around the lunch table.

Stiles is talking with Erica, his hands gesturing wildly and she laughs.

Boys is smiling, his hand curled protectively around Erica’s.

Scott and Isaac are talking about the upcoming Lacrosse game.

I know we have to get Stiles to get better, I know he can be. He just needs to practice and concentrate on not tripping over his own feet.

I look over at Lydia who is talking with Allison.

I don’t know why Lydia insisted on being friends with her.

All she had ever caused was trouble.

Lydia looks at me and I send her back a glare.

She smiles and twirls a lock of her hair on her finger before turning and answering Allison’s question.

I roll my eyes and take another bite of my sandwich.

“So Boyd, are you going to officially join the team?” I ask.

He looks at me.

“I don’t know.”

“You should. With all of us on the team there is no way we could be beat.” I smile.

He smiles back with a nod.

“I’ll think about it.” He says.

“You should join Boyd.” Erica tells him.

They share a look before Boyd turns to look at me.

“Alright. I’ll talk to the coach.”

*******************

“Lydia.” I say catching up to her after school.

“What’s up?” She asks.

“I want to talk to you about Allison.”

“What about her?”

“I don’t want her as part of our group.”

“She’s my friend.”

“She almost killed Boyd and Erica.”

“She feels bad about that.”

“Did she even apologize? I don’t know how she can have the gall to sit there sharing the same table with them.”

“Look, we all make mistakes okay? I’m sure she feels bad about that.”

“Don’t defend her. She made her choice to betray Scott. She is not pack and she doesn’t deserve to sit with us.”

“You are not the Alpha Jackson, let’s get that right.”

“Well then maybe we should take a vote.” I say turning away.

“Jackson!”

I can hear Lydia’s heel clicking as she hurries after me.

I walk over to the rest of the pack.

“Let’s take a vote.” I say.

They turn to look at me.

“Who here is okay with Allison hanging out with us? Raise your hand.”

Lydia raises her hand.

The others look at each other.

Scott raises his hand and I glare at him.

“Ha! See, your boyfriend agrees with me.” Lydia tells me.

“Sorry guys, but I think she deserves a second chance.” Scott tells us.

“She’s had a second chance; this would be her third chance!” Stiles tells him.

“I don’t like her, I never did.” Erica says crossing her arms.

“She hasn’t asked us to forgive her for what she did to us.” Boyd says.

“I agree with Boyd and Erica. Sorry Scott.” Isaac says.

“Yeah, sorry Lydia. But I hate her right now.” Stiles says.

He gives Scott a betrayed look and Scott looks away.

“Well, I’m sorry too but I just don’t think she deserves us turning our backs on her.” Scott says.

“Why can’t you understand that she doesn’t love you! I highly doubt she ever did.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

“Maybe we should leave.” Stiles tells the others.

No one moves.

“And why can’t you understand that she is still my friend?”

“She’s not your friend.”

We glare at each other.

Isaac looks uncomfortable.

“It’s time to decide McCall; it’s your pack or Argent.” I say turning away.

“You are making this a much bigger deal than it is.” Lydia calls after me.

“Shut up Lydia, who the hell asked for your fucking opinion?”

“Hey now.” Stiles tells me.

“Jackson.” Scott says.

I walk away and over to my car.

When I turn to get into my car, Erica and Boyd stand in front of me.

“I just want you to know that I agree with what you said back there.” Erica tells me.

“Yeah, she doesn’t deserve Scott’s devotion.” Boyd says.

“Besides, what does he need her now that he’s got you?” Erica says smirking at me.

I smile at her.

“Get in; I’ll give you guys a ride home.”

They get in, Erica sitting in the front.

She starts fiddling with the stereo.

“I know you guys probably don’t want to hear it but I’m glad you’re back.” I say.

Erica winks at me, her bright red lips curving into a wicked smile.

As I pull out of the school parking lot, I see Scott staring back at me.

I turn away and let Erica and Boyd’s chatter wash over me.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott POV

Stiles rubs my shoulder.

I walk away.

I wanted to call Jackson back but something stuck in my throat.

I watch him get in the car with Erica and Boyd.

He looks at me before he drives away.

I sigh.

I walk home.

“Hey, how was school.”

“Fine.”

I throw my backpack into the corner of my room and let myself fall on the bed face first.

“Okay, what happened?”

I roll onto my back.

“Jackson is mad at me.”

“What did you do this time?”

I sit up and look at her.

“Why are you assuming it was me?”

She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me.

I roll my eyes.

“So what did you do?”

“He doesn’t want me to be friends with Allison.”

“And?”

“Mom!”

“Look honey, I know you really loved Allison. But you have to accept that she might not have felt the same way for you.”

I put my head in my hands.

The bed dips as she sits next to me and her arm pulls me close to her side.

“Scott. Do you love Jackson?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

I laugh.

“Mom.”

“Sorry. Whew, okay. What you have to do is just get some closure.”

“Closure?”

“Yes. You need to talk to Allison and just put out there the things you felt when she betrayed you for the second time and tell her that there can’t ever be anything there anymore. I mean, can you actually truly tell me that you would trust her with your life?”

“No.”

“See. Then tell her that. Tell her it’s over and then maybe you can move on. You don’t want to lose Jackson do you?”

I sigh.

“No.” I say quietly.

“I know first loves are the hardest to forget. But you have found this young man who really likes you and he cares about you.”

“He told me he loves me.” I say with a smile.

She smacks the back of my head.

“Ow!”

“Oh shut up, that didn’t hurt that hard head. He told you he loves you and you’re still messing this up? What is wrong with you?”

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side?”

“Not in this. Now you just do what I said and then you apologize to Jackson, without having any kind of sex, and you make sure not to screw this up again.”

“Yes mom.”

“Good. Now come and have dinner with me before I have to go to work.”

I follow her down the stairs.

*************  
Jackson wasn’t speaking to me still and somehow he always seemed to hide himself from me.

“Well I hope you are happy.” Stiles says to me.

“What?”

“You made Jackson sad and you know what Jackson does when he’s sad now that he has a pack? He comes crawling into my room at two in the freaking morning to cry about your stupid ass. I hate you so much right now.”

“I’m sorry okay? I’m going to fix it.”

“Well you better. I will always be scarred by the fact that I had a sleep over with Jackson last night.” He shakes himself.

“I will make it better, I promise.”

“Good. So go make it better before I do something irrational with some wolf’s bane.”

“Okay.”

I walk over to Allison.

“Hey, can I talk to you?”

“Sure Scott.”

I take her to an empty class room and shut the door.

I take a deep breath and turn to look at her.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“We can’t be friends anymore.”

“What?”

“I can’t be your friend anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love Jackson.”

She looks shocked for a moment before she frowns at me.

“You-you love Jackson?”

“Yes but that has nothing to do with you and me okay? You betrayed me.”

“You said you forgave me.”

“I did but not once did you say you were sorry you had betrayed me. You just made all these promises, not once of which you kept by the way. You said you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life and then you tried to kill me and my pack.”

“I was angry! Derek had just killed my mom and-”

“Derek didn’t kill your mom! Your dad did. And that had nothing to do with you trying to kill Boyd and Erica when they were already hurt. You never even apologized to Derek for not helping him when Kate captured him, much less for hurting his betas. You treated us like animals Allison and you never apologized. I can’t pretend everything is the same. You need to figure out why you were so ready to believe lies over everything you knew to be true. And I’m sorry about your mom, I really am.”

She turns away.

“I would have liked us to be friends but I won’t put you above my pack. Not again.”

I turn and walk out of the room.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac are reclining against the opposite wall and I know they heard everything.

I roll my eyes at them.

Erica smiles and saunters over to me.

“Good going McCall, you finally grew your balls.” She says putting an arm around me.

“Shut up.”

“Thank you for standing up for us.” Isaac tells me.

“You guys are pack and we protect each other.” I say.

“I always knew I liked you Scott.” Boyd tells me.

“Come on; let’s go find the rest of the pack.” I say leading them down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson POV

“Jackson.”

I turn to look at Lydia.

“What do you want?”

“I’m sorry, about yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it. Scott and I were bound to get into that argument.”

“I guess I understand why you don’t like Allison.”

“You guess?”

“Well yeah. I mean, I know part of it is because you’re scared that she’s going to steal Scott from you. And the other part is angry that she ever hurt him.”

“Yes that does have to do with it but it’s also because of what she did to us.”

“Yeah, I get that. I guess I shouldn’t be encouraging her to still hang out with us. ”

“I thought you said she was your friend?”

“Well, she was. But I am a part of the pack now right? And majority vote always wins.”

“She needs to accept the part she played in what went down with Kate and Gerard.”

“No. I know you Jackson and I know you will never be happy to have her hanging around Scott.”

“Why should I be? Argent can’t be trusted.”

“You sound like Derek.”

I look at her.

“He is my alpha and I have learned that he has his reasons to mistrust people.”

“I’m not saying you are wrong not to trust her, just do it for the right reasons. Scott loves you; you have to trust that he means it.”

I didn’t answer as we made our way to class.

She looked at me before she entered her English class and I made my way to math class.

I managed to avoid Scott all day, even at lunch time.

Danny and I had stayed out on the field and had lunch together before getting a little lacrosse practice in.

Stiles sent me a text message to meet him at his house after school so I drove over there as soon as I was out.

His Jeep was already in the driveway so I made my way up to the front door and rang the bell.

I heard a car drive up the driveway and I turned to see who it was.

The Sheriff stared at me from the cruiser before getting out and making his way towards me.

“Mr. Whittemore.”

“Sheriff.”

“Can I help you with something? Have you come to put in another complaint against my son?”

“Sorry about that, I was angry with them. But I had my dad remove the restraining order.”

“Right.”

“Stiles invited me over, we’re friends now.”

“Really? You guys just became best buds?”

I could tell he was still upset with me.

“No actually. We became friends once Scott and I became boyfriends.”

He takes off his sunglasses and stares at me with a confused expression.

“You and Scott McCall are dating?”

“Yes.”

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

“So the whole prank/restraining order thing, was that a way of flirting with each other?”

I smile.

“No but it did bring us closer.”

“I’ll bet. Well come on inside then.”

“Thank you.”

I follow him into the house.

I can hear Stiles moving upstairs in his room.

I can smell Scott’s scent all over the house.

I sigh.

“Stiles!” The sheriff shouts up the stairs.

Stiles comes running down the stairs.

“Yo daddy-o.”

“Jackson is here to see you.”

“Oh yeah, hey man.”

I nod at him.

“Could you maybe not get in a situation where lawyers are involved?” His dad tells him.

Stiles laughs and claps his dad on the shoulder.

“Sure thing Pop’s. Jackson, come on.”

“Sheriff.” I say following Stiles up the stairs.

“My dad didn’t interrogate you did he?”

“No.” I say with a laugh.

Stiles opens his door and I stop at the doorway.

Scott stares at me from where he’s sitting on the bed.

He stands.

I turn to walk out but Stiles is blocking the way.

“Move.” I tell him.

“No. You guys have to talk it out and I am tired of the both of you being all pouty and miserable. Now talk it out.”

He pushes at me until I walk into the room.

He shuts the door and I can hear him standing just outside of it.

“Jackson.”

“What?” I turn to look at Scott.

“I’m sorry.”

I cross my arms over my chest.

“I talked to Allison and I told her we can’t be friends anymore. You were right. The pack is more important. You are more important to me than her. And I’m sorry I made you think you weren’t.”

I stare at Stiles’ desk.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” He asks.

I look at him.

“I’m sorry too. I was jealous and I was putting it all on you. It wasn’t all about what she did to the pack; it was about what she did to you and the fact that she will always be your first love. I hate her for that and I’m scared you’ll go back to her. I saw the way you were with her.”

“Jackson.” He says walking closer. “I love you; I’m in love with you. I’m not going to leave you for her. That is over, I promise.”

“It might take me a while to understand that but just remember that I love you too.”

He smiles.

I hold out a hand towards him and he takes it in his.

I pull him close.

“I will.”

I press our lips lightly together.

“So you finally told her off?” I ask.

“I just told her the truth.”

“Good.”

Stiles knocks on the door.

“Are you guys making out yet?”

I laugh.

“Not yet.” I yell back. “How fond are you of these sheets?”

He screeches something back but I tune him out.

Scott laughs.

“You’re terrible.”

“I know.”

I kiss his laughing mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are getting to the end of this story. I’m not sure how many more chapters I will write but it won’t be many. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> Oh, and if there are any typo’s, I do apologize. I will go back and fix them once I get a chance to go back and read the previous chapters.
> 
> Also, sex ahead!

Scott POV

“So I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that the two of you made up.” Erica says smirking at us.

She nods at our clasped hands.

“Yeah.” I say.

“Good. We don’t need Jackson being more of a jackass because he isn’t getting any.” Boyd says with a smile.

I can feel myself blushing.

Jackson laughs.

“Fuck you Boyd.” He says smiling.

Boyd’s rumbling laugh echoes through the living room.

“Alright.” Derek says. “The food will be here shortly.”

“Thank god. I’m starving.” Lydia says.

Peter chuckles.

“Good, I was going to think you were going to act all prom princesses on us.” He says smirking at Lydia.

“I’m not afraid to eat, or kill.” She says glaring at him.

He laughs.

“I like you more and more.” He says sitting next to her.

She sniffs at him and turns her head away.

“Derek.” Jackson says.

I look at him.

Derek turns his head to look at Jackson.

“I want to tell Danny, he has a right to know.”

“No.” Derek says instantly.

“But-”

“I already said no.” Derek says cutting him off.

“Derek.” Stiles says standing.

Derek glares at him.

“Danny is a good guy, he’s trustworthy. He helped us when we were looking for the alpha. It would have taken us longer is it hadn’t been for him.”

“Unfortunate for me.” Peter says.

Derek sends him a glare, Peter just smiles back.

“Look.” Stiles says putting a hand on Derek’s arm. “We could use someone with Danny’s talent.”

The rest of us look at each other.

Erica smiles and nods her head at Derek and Stiles.

“Mom and dad are about to give us a new brother.” She says.

“Erica.” Derek growls threateningly.

She smiles, a small laugh escaping her.

“Just give Danny a chance.” Stiles tells him.

Derek sighs and I know he’s going to agree.

“Alright, tell him and feel him out before you bring him to pack meetings. Don’t tell him about anyone else but yourself.”

“Okay.” Jackson says nodding.

I know he’s relieved that he doesn’t have to lie to his friend anymore.

He turns and smiles at me.

I tighten my hand in his.

The doorbell rings and Lydia jumps up to go and get the food.

“Finally.” Isaac sighs.

Lydia brings over the bags of Chinese food and we make room on the coffee table.

Today we had the pack meeting in Jackson’s house since his folks were away for the weekend.

“So.” Stiles says bumping his shoulder against mine.

“What?”

He had followed me into the kitchen for the drinks.

“Are you going to sleep over with Jackson?”

“I might.”

“Mmm-hmm.” He says with a smirk.

“Is Derek going to be sleeping over with you?” I ask with a smile.

“What?” He squeaks. “Dude! No, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I saw the way you were touching him.”

“Bite your tongue. There is nothing going on between me and Derek, just no.”

“Besides the sexual tension?”

“Shut up.” He hisses. “Don’t be putting your lust for Jackson on me.”

“Right.”

I grab the litters of soda and turn to walk out of the kitchen.

Stiles trails behind me with the cups.

****************  
After the pack leaves, I help Jackson clean up.

“Leave it. We’ll get it tomorrow.” He says, his arms twining around me.

He reclines against my back.

I rest my head back against his shoulder, his lips kissing down my neck sucking and nipping.

I move away after a moment.

He pulls me back, his arms tightening around me.

My phone rings in my pants pocket.

I take it out and look at the screen.

“It’s my mom.”

Jackson moves away and I answer.

“Hey mom.”

“You’re not doing anything you’re not supposed to are you?”

“Mom.” I groan.

“What? I am your mother and I have a right to know. Are you being safe?”

I move into the foyer.

“Mom, please.”

“Alright. Have a good sleep over. Just keep it in your pants.”

“I’m going to hang up.”

She laughs.

“I’m kidding. I know you are young and you have urges that need to be fulfilled. So if you really have to just remember to be safe and make sure you prepare each other well before penetration.”

“Oh god.”

“You would not believe how many butt holes I’ve had to stitch up because they weren’t sufficiently prepared.”

“Alright! Good night.”

“Stay safe, love you.”

I sigh.

“I love you too.”

“Take care.”

“You too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

I hang up and shove the phone in my pocket.

I can hear Jackson laughing in the other room.

“Shut up!”

He comes to the door way and reclines against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smirk on his lips.

“Your mom is hilarious. I like her.”

“Yeah, well. Wait till she starts embarrassing you in public.”

He laughs softly.

“Come on.” He says reaching for my hand.

I let him lead me up the stairs.

I was feeling a bit nervous and put out with the conversation I just had with my mom.

She sure did know how to ruin the mood.

“Stop thinking.” Jackson says leading us to his room.

I walk over and lie down on the bed.

He turns on the TV.

He lies down next to me.

He rolls his body over mine before leaning down to kiss me.

“I want to have sex with you.” He says licking down my neck.

I groan.

“I did too but then my mom called.”

“But she said it was okay.”

“I know.”

“So don’t worry about it.”

I sigh.

“Come on. Stop thinking about it.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” He smirks.

“No you’re not. Jerk.”

He laughs.

“You always know what to say to get me in the mood.”

I laugh.

This time when he kisses me, I respond.

He pushes my shirt up and I lift my arms so that he can remove it.

He straddles me and sits up to take off his own shirt.

I take the time to admire his body.

I caress down his flat hard stomach.

“Worth every sit-up I forced myself to do.”

“Think we can get Stiles looking this good?”

He leans down.

“Don’t talk or even think about Stiles when you’re in bed with me.”

I smile.

“Alright. Sorry.”

I lift my head to kiss him.

I grab his biceps, his muscles bulging in my hands.

He moves down my body and I feel him unzipping my pants.

It feels a little weird.

The only person I had ever been with had been Allison and I knew sex with Jackson wasn’t going to be anywhere near the same as it had been with Allison. And not just because we were both guys.

“I can still hear you thinking.”

“Sorry.”

He sighs and sits up to look at me.

“What’s the matter?”

“I just can’t stop thinking.”

“Well maybe this will help.”

He puts his hand down my pants and grabs my dick.

“Holy shit!”

He smirks at me.

“You jerk.”

“And there are the magic words.”

I moan as his hand reaches down to caress my balls.

He stops as he pulls down my pants and underwear.

I sit up to remove my shoes and socks while he removes his pants.

He crawls over me and this time he takes both of us in his hand.

He jerks us off hard and fast.

I can feel myself getting closer.

He looks down at me, his face red and determined.

I can tell that my eyes have changed color and his own eyes flash electric blue.

He growls low in his throat and bends his head to nip at my neck.

I growl back at him and I run my nails down his spine.

He shivers against me and his hand speeds up.

“Jackson.” I moan.

“Fuck yes.”

I feel him come and my own orgasm crashes over me.

He pants against my neck, his hand slowly uncurling from around us.

I open my eyes as my breath regulates itself.

“We just had sex with the TV on.”

“So?” He asks as he rolls onto his back beside me.

“You would think it would distract us so that we could last longer.”

He kicks me.

“Don’t make me kick you out McCall because I will.”

I laugh and roll onto my side to look at him.

He turns his head to look at me, a small smile on his lips.

“That was nice, I liked it.”

He rolls his eyes before closing them.

I squirm closer until I can rest my head on his arm.

He puts it around me.

I yawn.

He reaches over for the remote and turns off the TV.

I pull the throw at the end of the bed over us.

I kiss his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too now shut up so that I can sleep.”

I laugh against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddies, here it is. The final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this ride, especially you Immortal33. Thanks to all of you for reading.

Jackson POV

I roll over and bump into a warm body.

I crack open my eyes.

Only tuffs of Scott’s hair are visible.

I smile and move closer.

I throw and arm and a leg over him.

He murmurs something and wiggles closer.

I lay my head close to his and close my eyes again.

When I next wake up, it’s already past noon.

I roll onto my back and stretch until my back pops.

I sigh and turn my head to look at Scott.

He’s still hidden underneath the covers.

I pull the cover down from his face.

His mouth is opened and he’s snoring softly.

I bite my lip to hold back the laugh.

I get out of bed and head for the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and brush my teeth while I wait for the water to warm up.

I check the water before getting in.

I sigh as the hot water hits my back.

I wash my hair and I’m in the process of washing the rest of my body when the bathroom door opens.

“Good morning.” I call out.

I watch his silhouette as he shuffles towards the toilet.

I smile and finish washing myself.

I shut off the water and step out.

He’s bent over the sink brushing his teeth.

I wrap a towel around my waist before making my way over to him.

I recline against his back and kiss the nape of his neck.

He rinses his mouth before standing straight.

He turns in my arms.

“Morning.” He smiles.

I comb a hand through his disheveled hair.

“Morning.” I mumble before pulling him into a kiss.

His hands caress up my back and into my wet hair.

“You smell good.” He murmurs.

I smile.

“Thanks.”

His phone goes off in the other room.

He sighs.

“That’s going to be my mom.”

“Well you better hurry up before she sends the Sheriff looking for you.”

He semi glares at me before moving away and walking into the room.

I dry myself before following.

He’s trying to put his jean’s on one handed as he talks with his mom.

He hangs up and toes on his shoes.

“Sorry I have to run out.”

“No, I get it.”

He walks towards me and gives me a quick kiss before walking towards the door, his shirt in one hand and his belt in the other.

“Are you coming over tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later then.”

He gives me one last smile before walking out of the room.

I shake my head.

I don’t know how it happened but McCall was something else.

Something special.

*****************

Derek had called an emergency meeting and we all knew it wasn’t going to be anything pleasant.

“Yo Big Bad! What’s with the mark on your door? We forming a cult now?” Stiles asks as we walk into the restored Hale house.

Derek sends him a glare.

“I didn’t put it there.”

“Then who did?” Scott asks.

“Alpha’s. A pack of them.” Peter says.

“Wait, wait. Alphas? As in more than one?” Stiles asks.

“A whole pack of them.” Derek says.

Scott looks at me.

I tighten my hold on his hand.

“I say let the bitches come, we’ll show them who’s in charge here.” Erica says with a smirk.

“This is our territory.” Boyd says.

“Why would they come here?” Isaac asks.

“They’ve come to test the strength of our pack and to take measure of our fearless leader.” Peter says throwing a smile towards Derek.

Derek clenches his jaw but says nothing.

“Well how long do we have till they get here?” Stiles asks.

“Get here? They’re already here.” Peter says.

“Derek?” I ask.

“We need to train and be prepared. No one goes out alone. I want you guys to be aware of your surroundings. Where’s Danny?”

“He had a family thing.” I say.

“Well get him up to date.” Derek says angrily.

I nod.

“That’s it? We’re just going to ‘prepare’? What the fuck Derek? How is that going to help us if and when the Alpha’s decide to attack?” Stiles asks.

“What do you want me to do? We don’t know any more than you do.” Derek snaps.

“We’re going to need help if we’re going to go up against the Alpha’s and survive.”

“Help?” Lydia asks.

Stiles stares at Derek.

“We need a treaty with the Argents.” Stiles says.

Derek growls low in his throat and I can feel my skin prickling.

Peter looks angry.

“Stiles is right. We can’t do this on our own.” Lydia says standing beside Stiles.

“I need to tell my dad.” Stiles says.

Derek turns away, his shoulders tense.

“Derek?” He asks.

“Alright. You can tell him.”

“I’ll go with you.” Scott tells him.

Stiles nods.

“Lydia, set up a time and date for that meeting with the Argents.” Derek orders.

“Okay.” Lydia says.

“In the meantime, let’s get to work.”

Derek leads us over to the backyard where we have to work as a team to bring him down.

We were better now that we’d had proper training but taking Derek out was still tricky.

Lydia and Stiles sat on the back porch watching us.

I knew Stiles had been practicing his magic and had even carved protection runes at all our homes and had put up some wards on the property around the Hale house.

If all else failed at least he could work mountain ash and that was better than nothing.

At least that would keep the Alphas out.

We stayed at the pack house until late.

I went home to shower and change before stopping by and picking up some dinner for Melissa.

I dropped it off at the hospital before driving to Scott’s.

I toed off my shoes by the front door and walked up the stairs.

I take off my shirt and my pants before crawling into bed with him.

“Jackson.” He whispers.

“Hmm?”

“I’m scared.”

I tighten my arms around him.

“I know. But we’ll be fine.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Are you kidding? We’re going to kick some alpha ass so hard others will think twice before challenging us.”

He turns in my arms.

I caress his face with my hand.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’ll be right next to you the whole time.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise. Now go to sleep. Some of us need our beauty sleep.”

He smiles.

“Hey.” He whispers. “I love you.”

“I know. What’s not to love?”

“Jerk.” He laughs.

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

***************

Six months later-Derek POV

I look around the bloody grounds.

My pack still stands.

We had defeated the Alpha’s and the Hale pack still stood.

My betas turn their heads to look at me, their faces streaked with blood and dirt.

The wind was still blowing, urged on by Stiles’ magic.

A thrill runs up my spine and I lift my face to the rain and howl.

The betas follow; even Lydia, Danny and Stiles join in.

I smile at them.

The Sheriff walks around looking at the littered bodies.

Allison nods at me before turning and walking away with her hunters.

“This could have been worse.” John tells me.

“It could have.” I nod.

“But we won and that is all that matter.” Peter says walking up.

He cleans his bloody hand on his jeans.

John looks towards his son who is tending to the wounds my betas received.

“Yeah.” He says before turning to look at me. “I’ll help drag the bodies.”

“I’ll get Jackson and Boyd to help.” I tell him.

He nods and walks away, patting his son on the back as he passes by.

I watch Peter make sure all the Alphas are dead.

“Derek.”

I look at Stiles.

“Are you hurt?”

“It’ll heal.”

“Let me see.”

I lift a hand to touch the scratch he has going down his bicep.

“It’s not deep.” He assures.

“You should have Deaton look at it.”

“I will.”

I let my hand fall back to my side.

I look at dead Alphas again.

“Hey.”

His face blocks my view.

I focus my gaze on him.

“It’s over. We won.”

“I know.”

He nods a small smile on his face.

“Who would have thought right? We just kicked Alpha ass!”

The betas cheer.

I laugh.

“We did.”

“And now that my life has flashed before my eyes, I guess all there is left to do now is take action.” He shrugs.

I frown at him.

He grabs my face with his dirty hands and presses his lips against mine.

I grab hold of his lips and deepen the kiss.

“Hale!” John shouts warningly.

The betas yell encouragement, whistles going up around us.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” Stiles says against my lips.

“Probably as long as I have.” I say before kissing him again.

His arms twine around my neck, his heart beat thumping rhythmically against my chest and finally my life feels complete.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in some Sterek for Immortal33 who is now obsessed with it (I take full credit for that!). Thanks for coming along on this journey.


End file.
